Rescued
by Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: Meg had thought she'd sacrificed herself to save her unicorn. She hadn't imagined she'd be saved.


Dreamwidth's Fandom Weekly Amnesty Week 001. Second Chances prompt.  
Part of the Meg Lives Series.

* * *

Meg's world was pain. Pure, excruciating pain. Vaguely, she was aware of voices behind the pain. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but they were familiar. She tried to fight the agony, make her consciousness rise above it to the voices.

It didn't work, and she succumbed, pulled into the dark.

o.O.o

Meg regained consciousness, and the first thing she was aware of was softness. She was on some kind of flat surface, and was surrounded by...blankets? Apparently she was on a bed. She forced her eyes open and saw—

—hideous, purple patterned walls.

Struggling against the dark trying to pull her back in, she tried to sit up. Agony blossomed in her side, and she collapsed back down.

She heard voices nearby, strangely muffled, yet familiar.

"Hello?" she called, and was surprised her voice sounded so dry and scratchy.

The voices stopped, a door closed, and she sensed someone approach. A second later, the awareness hit her. Angelic grace.

Shit.

She struggled, knowing she needed to fight, but she couldn't make her meatsuit obey. Opening her mouth, she tried to smoke out.

Nothing happened.

Shit.

"Meg? You're awake," a deep, gravelly voice exclaimed.

Meg was able to turn her head and see who the voice belonged to.

"Clarence? What the fuck?"

He approached her, his brow wrinkling for a moment. "You were badly injured."

"What?"

Castiel approached her and pulled down the blankets covering her. She was clad only in a bra and underwear, and a bandage was on her side. A thick yellow paste was seeping around the edges. She detected the faint scent of herbs.

"Crowley tried to kill you. He stabbed you with an angel blade. You are lucky that you moved just enough out of the way to miss any vital organs, or you'd be dead. As it is, you needed much healing."

Crowley... It came back to her. The last thing she remembered was confronting Crowley outside Lucifer's crypt. She had sent Sam inside to—

"You rescued me? Idiot! I confronted Crowley to allow you and the Hardy Boys a chance to escape!" And for the opportunity to stab Crowley in the face, but for the most part, she had been selfless.

Okay, more like 50-50. Half selflessness, and half completing her cause of bringing down the usurper of Hell's throne.

Castiel's mouth set in a firm line. "I did escape. Then I came right back. I could not allow you to sacrifice yourself for me."

"Why? You're an angel, and friends with the Winchesters. Shouldn't you all be celebrating my demise, not rescuing me?"

"No. Never," he said, a note of finality in his tone.

"Whatever."

He recovered her. "The witch said that the spell should have you mostly healed in a few more days. Angel blades are created to smite demons. This was not an easy wound to repair. That's why you feel so weak right now."

"A witch? You partnered up with a witch to heal me? Wow, I'm really bringing you down, aren't I?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes. "So, once I'm healed then what?"

Cas sat down on the edge of the bed. "Then you make a decision. I have had long discussions with the Winchesters in the week you've been unconscious. I...I would like you to...stay with us. With me."

"Stay with you?"

"Live where we are living."

"You know, you're supposed to at least buy a girl dinner before asking her to move in with you."

"You don't eat," he replied with a slight quirk of his lips.

She tried to lift her arms to cross them, but only succeeded in a slight twitch. It was an improvement. "I supposed I'm expected to go good if I do."

"You're the one who told me you're 'kinda good' now."

She smirked. "And you're definitely 'kinda bad' if you're hiring witches and rescuing me."

"Is it still 'hot'?"

"Oh, definitely."

"You need to rest. We're staying here for a few more days until you're able to be moved. I...I hope that you'll chose to join us. The Winchesters are next door, and I'll check on you in a few hours. The room is heavily warded against detection, and escaping in your smoke form." He turned on the television for her to some procedural crime drama and left the room. She watched the police find the killer in an absurdly fast amount of time before tuning it out.

Move in with Castiel and the brothers? Was he crazy? She was a demon! The purpose of her existence was to do evil, not fight evil.

Except...what had she been doing for the last few years? Ever since teaming up with them against Crowley, she'd been on their side. Watching over the insane angel. Helping them find Lucifer's crypt and the angel tablet.

Falling for Cas—

Nope, not going there.

She rolled her eyes. From Azazel's daughter to this?

But really, what else was there for her? She didn't know if Crowley was dead, but if he wasn't, no place was safe anymore. He would be on the warpath to find her and get revenge. APB to every demon and demonic ally.

Maybe she didn't have to go completely good. Just enough to keep them happy.

Damn. She was actually considering this!

Of course, it wasn't every day an angel offered a demon a second chance.

She would be a fool not to take it.


End file.
